


Power Surge

by irene_heron (vysila)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: ABC Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/irene_heron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "abc" ficlet. My one and only F/F story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Surge

Angry at yet another interruption, Leia Organa thumped her fist against the malfunctioning data unit and cursed the random power surge hindering her late-night work session. Behind her Winter tried to stifle a chuckle, and Leia turned to glare at her aide. Childhood friend, valued colleague, and more, so much more.

“Destined to spend all night in a state of frustration?” asked Winter, hands busy weaving her long silvery-white hair into the loose braid she wore at night.

“Evidently so,” Leia replied with an exasperated sigh and bestowed a final thump on the now totally inert data unit.

“From the looks of things you’d be wise to get some rest and be fresh for your morning briefing. Given the four hour power disruption earlier today, that makes good sense to me.”

Heaving a sigh at the thought of tomorrow’s additional workload but recognizing the truth in Winter’s words, Leia sat at the desk for a moment longer, considering her options.

“I think we can find something better to do for the next little while, don’t you agree?” murmured Winter as she wrapped comforting arms around Leia’s shoulders. 

“Just for a little while,” cautioned Leia, already smiling in anticipation as she pulled her beloved’s face close with gentle hands. Kissing Winter was a pleasure beyond words, those soft lips firming against her own delicate touch.

“Let’s go to bed,” sighed Winter after Leia had finally drunk her fill of her lover’s breath and released her mouth. 

Moving gracefully, Leia slid from her chair and dropped to her knees beside Winter, pulling the other woman with her. “Not just yet, love,” she whispered, pausing to drop dainty kisses on eyelids and nose before pressing their lips together again.

Orchestrated by a symphony of desire, their hands moved with the sureness of long familiarity. Pleasurable expectation quickened pulse and breath, and what little clothing they wore was swiftly removed to expose fragile, impatient flesh. Quivering in every atom of her being, Leia pressed close against Winter, enjoying the friction of skin against skin, and abandoned herself to the lush sensations gathering in her groin. Rendered suddenly breathless by Winter’s mouth deserting hers to slide down the curve of neck and breast, she arched into the lips that caressed and teased her nipple into hardness. Saliva, cool against her heated skin, marked a damp path across her belly, even as Winter’s hands encouraged her to lie down. Tumbled in a vortex of ecstasy, she parted her legs for her lover and moaned softly when expert fingers traced a line of fire against her most sensitive anatomy. Unparalleled joy held Leia in its relentless grip as she writhed, racing towards completion under the tender attention of fingers and tongue. Volcanic climax quickly followed, submerging her in the molten flow of released tension. 

“Winter!” she cried at the moment of rapture, sharing her bliss with the one she cherished above all others. Xanthous lights exploded behind her eyelids: brilliant, victorious shards of a golden lightning-strike.

Yielding to the warmth of spent passion, Leia let herself be pulled into Winter’s loose embrace for a moment, quietly regaining strength and planning joyful, mischievous retribution.

Zestfully she nibbled on Winter’s earlobe and traced the contours with her tongue, belatedly grateful for that cursed power surge.


End file.
